I Love You, Too
by Hannah Nicole Black
Summary: Oneshot. I really had fun writing it. I suck at summaries, and I dont want to give it away!
1. Writing

I sat in english class, sitting behind Eli. I couldn't get him off of my mind!

"Class your assignment for today is to write a short story on a memorable time in your life. They have to be done before you leave." I heard Mrs. Dawz say in the distance.

I, of course, didn't do it. Instead sat writing about Eli. Just the thought of Eli made me smile.

_'Sarcastic. _

_Smug._

_And don't even get me started on hot!_

_Emerald green eyes._

_Dark (and i mean dark!) hair._

_And somehow I fell for him._

_I mean me! Really?_

_But I don't regret a minute of it._

_When he ran over my glasses, that was the start of it._

_And I don't want there to be a last._

_When he kisses me, sparks fly. Not like a K.C.'s he barley kissed me anyway._

_And crazy as it seems, he came along at the right exact time in my life. With my parents divorcing and all._

_I love him..'_

_"_Clare?" Mrs. Dawz asked. "Stop daydreaming, and come up here and read your short story."

"Uhmm.. Im not finished."

"Well you've been sitting there writing all class period."

"Yes, but I'm not finished." I argued.

And before I knew it Mrs. Dawz grabbed my notebook and started reading aloud.

_"Sarcastic. __Smug. __And don't even get me started on hot! __Emerald green eyes-" _And stopping abruptly, when she heard giggles from other students. "Clare you didn't do the assignment did you?"

"No." I said looking down at my desk.

"That'll be a detention" She said laying the notebook back on my desk.

Eli turned around and grabbed it.

"Eli!" I hissed.

He, then, turned around and raised one eyebrow at me. "Clare, I love you, too!"

I started to turn a bright red. "Good" I said smiling.

* * *

**Oneshot. Soo? Did you like it?**

**I promised you a story!**

**Might go on if enough people like it! Soo tell me what you think!**

Hannah N. Black! :)


	2. Authors Note

Just a quick update from my phonee. Lol. I will be going on with this storyy. So now it's a two-shot. Could be more thoughh. But I haven't gotten so many reviews and hits. Depending on that stuff. ;D Love you guys, Hannah:) 


	3. Public Affection

_**Goshh, late night writing craving? Lol new story! Tell me what ya think! And if you like it, Tell ur friends! Pleassee? :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I NO OWN DEGRASSI, only plot.**_

* * *

_Hmm_, I sighed. '_Gosh, I hated him. With his perfect green eyes, and blackish-brown hair. Who was I kidding, I could never hate him. I just wish he had a different attitude sometimes. But that was one thing I loved about him.'_ I thought to myself.

"Clare? CLARE!" I just realized I was outside sitting under an apple tree with Eli.

"Yes?" I said dreamily.

"Day dreaming about me, again, Miss Edwards?" He smirked.

"Uh- What? No! Of course not!" I said trying to cover up the truth.

"Whatever, you don't have to tell me. But, I know the truth. I know everything!"

"That would be God" I pushed him playfully.

Earlier that day Mrs. Dawz had caught me writing about Eli, and read it to the whole class.

Eli's usual smirk played about his face.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I scolded

"What? Does it bother you?" He leaned in and put his forehead to mine.

"No, nothing you _ever_ do bothers me!" I said sarcastically.

He leaned in to kiss me and he just brushed across my lips, when he pulled back rubbing his head.

"Oww!" He said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

Without answering he looked up. "Dammit, Adam!" He yelled.

I looked up to see Adam sitting there, smiling.

"Woah there Romeo! You seem to have forgot about the no public affection rule! Let alone your best friend!"

"Who said I had a best friend?"

"I don't know, your best friend!"

These boys could fight about the stupidest things!

"Okay, Okay!" I yelled, laughing. I got up, and pointed toward a nearby bench with a tree hanging over it. "C'mon Eli."

He raised an eyebrow, but came anyway.

We sat down, "You remember what you said earlier? That you loved me?" He nodded, "Well, do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do, I would never hurt you! I love you!"

" I love you too."

Then our lips met, there was fireworks. It felt like Eli and I were the only people in the world. But, it was cut short again, although this time it was me.

"Oww!" I yelled, exactly like Eli had. It seems an apple had hit me. I looked up, and saw a squirrel. I burst out laughing.

Wow. I guess it didn't like public affection either!

* * *

_**What did ya think? It's shprt i know. But, Im never good at writing long storys. **_

_**Do you want me to continue? If so, give me some ideas? You guys (or girls:DD) rock!**_

_**Review? Ill update:)**_

_**Hannahhhh**_


End file.
